Choice
by niicoleelee
Summary: One shot based on the teaser quotes released for spirit bound. no spoilers for spirit bound but for the previous books


**Author's Note:** This is a one-shot based on the seven teasers quotes that were released for Spirit Bound (well I had to alter one but I tried), I was meant to post this yesterday but I didn't finish in time and I didn't want to rush it. This is the longest fic I have written, well maybe not, I'm not sure because instead of posting it bit by bit I seemed to have basically sneezed it all out and posted it. lol I just read that sentence again.  
Every time you see this:

* * *

It means the perspective has changed to a different character. Just so you don't get confused.  
By the way, for people who do read this after they have read Spirit Bound please don't post spoilers in your reviews. I won't get a chance to read Spirit Bound till Friday because of exams :(

* * *

The sun was setting when the plane landed. She looked out to see the familiar runway of the Royal Court. She remembered the last time she had come here and cringed. She didn't like to dwell on that part of her life. It had all gone wrong when Rose had left. But she was back now and everything had returned to normal. Rose hated the Queen and was annoyed about her visit, but she had no choice. She just hoped to get this over and done with.

She looked around frowning. She didn't recognize any of this. _There must be a mistake. I will just talk to the pilot and get this sorted out._ She walked down the aisle to the front of the plane. She let out a sigh and knocked on the door. She waited but there was no response from the other side of the door. She knocked again a little harder.

"Excuse me?" she said loud enough to be heard from the other side. She was growing impatient. _Must be hanging around Rose too much._ She smiled at the thought. She knocked again on the door.

Deciding she waited too long, she opened the door. She gasped, holding back a scream as her brain processed what she was seeing in front of her.

The pilot along with the guardian that was escorting her were lying on the ground, a pool of blood forming underneath them. Panic shot through her as she realized how alone she was. She turned around and sprinted back to her seat reaching above her to grab her hand luggage. She unzipped her bag with shaky hands and began searching through her processions, her fear increasing as it took longer and longer to find what she wanted.

She felt relief when she finally found her phone. She grabbed it and hit the speed dial. She pressed her lips together trying to calm herself as she waited for the phone to start ringing. She frowned when it wouldn't ring. She looked to see that she had no reception.

She cursed putting her phone back as tears ran down her face. She sank to the floor leaning against the chair. She hugged her knees hoping that everything would be okay. _If only Rose were here._

She widened her eyes, a sense of hope growing inside of her. She could use the bond to let Rose know what had happened. She closed her eyes concentrating all her mind on Rose. She prayed that she could slip into her mind and find out that something was horribly wrong.

"Rose…I need you," she thought out loud hoping she would hear her. "Please-"

_BANG!_ A loud sound came from the door. She jumped startled. She prayed that it was someone coming to rescue her but she knew that couldn't be true.

_BANG_! There was a large dent in the plane door. At this rate it would take only one more hit for the door to break. She crawled under the seat hoping she could hide from them.

"Rose _please_," she said quietly under her breath like a pray.

_BANG!_ The sound was louder than the last and she heard the door break. She had to cover her scream with her hand. She heard two sets of footsteps entering the plane. One walked down the aisle while the other appeared to be standing at the door.

"Where is she?" the man at the door said.

"He said she would be on here," said the man down the aisle. "I'm going to check the rest of the plane, you look around here." She heard him leave as the man at the door walked forward slowly. With every step he took, her panic rose higher and higher. She had never been so scared in her life.

When he came to her seat he stopped. She stayed perfectly still, not daring to even breathe. She heard something rattling around. Her eyes widened in fear when she realized what it was, _it's my bag._ She knew it was only a matter of time before they found her now.

"I found something!" the man called. Within seconds, the other man had walked over to him. "It has to be her bag."

He was silent. "She is close by," he said confidently a few moments later. "Her phone is still calling someone. Wow, he must have really thought this through because lucky for us, there is no reception here."

The other man laughed. "Time to play cat and mouse."

They separated to search the plane. She kept focusing on the bond, hoping that her message had gotten through. She hoped she could be found.

She looked ahead to see a man in his early thirties crouched down looking underneath the seats opposite her. He turned around and saw her. A cold grin spread across his face. _This is it_, a small voice inside her whispered. _This is where I die_.

She screamed as he grabbed her from underneath the seat.

"Hello princess," he said as she felt a sharp stabbing pain in her shoulder. She looked to see him discard a syringe. His cold grey eyes were the last thing she saw before everything went black…

* * *

Rose woke up mirroring the scream from the dream. She sat upright on her bed breathing heavily. _Lissa!_ She wasn't sure if it was real, but it definitely felt real. She had slipped into Lissa's mind before in her dreams. She ran her fingers through her hair trying to calm herself down. She needed to know if this was indeed a dream. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to slip into Lissa's mind. She opened her eyes in horror when she couldn't get through.

"Shit," she said as she jumped out of bed and picked random clothes off the floor. Her hands were shaking as she changed. There was a knock on the door when she was finished. She swore. _Out of all the times to come, it had to be now._ She quickly tied her hair up and made her way to the door. She opened it find a man holding an envelope in his hand.

"Rose Hathaway?" he asked.

"Yes," Rose answered taking the envelope away from him and closing the door rudely in his face. She chucked it on her bed as she sat down. She knew this trip was a bad idea from the beginning but she didn't think it would be _this_ type of bad. _I should have gone with her, I should have fought harder for them to let me come._

Rose turned and looked at the envelope, considering flinging it across the room. Her eyes widened as she recognized the hand writing on the front. _Not now, why now?_ She grabbed it and tore it open. She tipped it over the bed watching as a letter fell out along with a map. She frowned, _what the hell?_ She grabbed the letter and began to read. Panic filled her as she read it. Her hands were shaking and the page was stained with tears by the time she reached the end.

"Shit," she said as she grabbed a bag and started grabbing clothes to put inside. She froze when she remembered something. _"You'll stay and finish school no matter what? Stay until you graduate? Do you promise?" "Yes, yes. I promise."_

"Shit," she repeated. She remembered the promise she made to her mother, the promise that she was going to have to break. _Rose, stop for a second. Think!_ She knew seeing him again was inevitable but she hoped it would be on her terms, not his. Rose knew if she went, she would be walking into a trap, which would probably cost her her life. _I can do this. I won't hesitate, I won't miss._ Tears ran down her face as the memories came flooding back to her. All those memories that she tried to suppress, all the loss, all the fear, it all came back to her. Rose couldn't handle it. She dropped her bag and sat on the floor trying to hold it back. But she couldn't, she had finally snapped.

Rose let herself let it all out. She didn't even know how long she was there for but she waited until she could control her emotions.

After a while the pain seemed to fade, the tears slowed down and her breathing slowed. Rose sighed with relief as she stood up. She knew this little break down was a sign that she couldn't face him tonight. He had given her a week to come; he would be expecting her to come straight away. She was glad that she was thinking rationally again. She couldn't be reckless about this, there was too much at stake.

Rose grabbed the note and walked out the room. She needed to get out of there. She didn't know where she was going but her feet seemed to. She barely paid attention to her surroundings. She was surprised she didn't bump into anyone. She swore for a second she saw Christian but she just kept moving. She stopped and looked to see she was at Adrian's door.

* * *

Adrian was contemplating whether or not he should get off the couch. He was in one of his lazy moods and he was rather comfortable lounging here. His decision was made for him when there was a knock on the door. He frowned. _Do I have to?_ He groaned as he stood up and walked towards the door. He opened it to see Rose standing there with bloodshot eyes, tears running down her face. Her aura was mixture of colours swirling around her at a speed that matched the panic in her eyes, the shadows were darker and seemed to wrap around her strangling her. In her hand she held a piece of crumbled up paper.

Adrian pulled her into his arms, holding her tight. She remained still in his arms. He hadn't seen her like this in a long time and it scared him. _What happened?_ He pulled away to look her in the eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concerned.

She nodded, as she walked around him and sat down on the couch. He sat down next to her, watching her cautiously. She stared into space not really seeing what was in front of her. He waited for her to say something, anything. He didn't have to wait long.

She turned and looked at him in the eyes. "I…I didn't want to be alone tonight," she said softly.

He put an arm around her and kissed her gently on the forehead. She quickly stood up.

"Is it okay if I use your bathroom?" she asked.

He nodded and watched as she left the room. He frowned, _what happened?_ He looked at the coffee table in front of him. Bottles and cigarette packets were scattered on top along with articles and papers that were from his Spirit research. He noticed the piece of paper that Rose was holding was there. Curiously, Adrian picked it up and realized it was a letter.

_Dear Roza,  
I have been very eager to see you again but you have been avoiding me, avoiding the inevitable. So I have decided to speed this up a little. As everyone knows Vasilisa went on a short visit to see the queen, what everyone doesn't know is that the pilot for her plane was under my compulsion and so poor Lissa never made it. I love you enough to know that you would do anything to help your friends. I need to see you again so I can end it. Now Lissa doesn't need to get hurt, though it would be a great honor to finish the Dragomir line. But if you don't come, she will be killed. You have a week. Hope to see you soon.  
Love, D._

Adrian stared at the page in horror, _what kind of sick bastard is he?_ He knew what Rose would do, she would go to Dimitri to save Lissa and get herself killed. He couldn't let her do this, there had to be another option.

He looked up to see Rose staring at him. He stood up and walked towards her. "Rose, you can't do this."

"I have no choice…he will _kill_ her," she said with a hint of panic in her voice.

He shook his head. "There has to be another way."

"There isn't another way damn it!" she yelled at him. She looked down when she realized he had flinched. "I'm sorry, but I have to do this." Rose walked towards the door. "I shouldn't have come here."

He grabbed her arm. "Please don't go." It was his turn to panic. He didn't want to lose her, just after he had finally got her after all this waiting.

Rose turned and looked him in the eye. Adrian could see the fear and panic in her eyes, shadows swirling around her. She sighed. "Fine, I will stay…for tonight. But I'm leaving in the morning." She went back to the couch to sit down.

Adrian stayed where he was. _What if…_He turned and looked at her. "I'm coming with you."

Rose raised an eyebrow. "You can't be serious?"

"I am serious. I don't care if end up being the driver of your get-a-way car but I am not going to sit around here, twiddling my thumbs wondering when you're coming back." He cringed when he realized he almost said _if you are coming back._

She stared at him and he stared back, determined to get her to understand. She looked down at her hands, purposely hiding her face. But it was pointless when he could see her emotions. She was filled with grief.

"I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to you," she said quietly. No one would have heard it but with his Moroi senses he caught it. He walked over and sat down next to her.

"I'll be fine," he said to her reassuringly. "Plus if I do get hurt, I can just heal myself." He gave her a lazy grin which she just rolled her eyes at.

She sighed. "Fine," she said sounding defeated. She yawned, stretching her arms out.

"Tired already little dhampir?" he asked.

She shrugged. "Pretty much. Do you mind if I crash on your bed?"

"Go for it," he smiled.

She leaned and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you." He had a feeling she wasn't thanking him for the bed. She got off the couch and made her way to his bed. He watched her and noticed what she was wearing.

"Rose," he said.

She turned around. "Yeah?"

He titled his head. "Why do you have two different coloured socks on?"

She looked down confused. She noticed them and just shrugged and turned back around. He smiled to himself and walked over to his bed where she was lying down. He sat down next to her. She opened one of her eyes to see him there. She sighed.

"What? You said you didn't want to be alone. So here I am," he said grinning.

She opened her eyes just to roll them at him and turned to face the other way. He sighed and decided to lie down next to her. She turned back around curiously.

"You're not going to watch me sleep are you?"She said sounding a bit annoyed.

"That would be creepy. I'm just tired as well," he lied about the second part. He was worried about her. Her aura still didn't look too good.

She sighed. "Fine, stay. But no funny business."

He grinned. "Rose, I am offended that you would even think about that." He was happy to see relief in her aura. She didn't want him to go.

She rolled her eyes turning the other way. "Goodnight Adrian."

He moved closer to her. "Goodnight little dhampir."

He watched as her breathing slowed and she fell asleep. He looked at the ceiling thinking about what he was about to do. Maybe he could drive them away from the place instead of towards it. He frowned. He couldn't just abandon Lissa like that. It was wrong. But it was also wrong to take Rose to her death. No matter how he looked at it he couldn't win. There was too much at stake.

But what if he doesn't kill her? What if he does something worse? He remembered the dream he had shared with Rose awhile ago. She had had marks on her neck and her aura had faded. He had no doubt that _he_ had done that to her.

He needed a drink. He needed to calm down. He got off the bed and walked over to the mini-bar picking a bottle at random. He grabbed a glass and poured himself a drink.

He was about to take a sip when there was a knock on the door. He walked over and opened it to see Christian. He frowned. He couldn't understand why he would visit. In the time he had known him, he had been jealous of his friendship with Lissa and thought he was trying to steal her away from him.

"Do you know where Rose is?" Christian asked. Of course he wouldn't come to see him.

"Yeah she is here sleeping. Why do you ask?"

He looked down. "I know I haven't really talked to her since the whole Lissa thing. I mean I have wanted to remain friends with her but she would always be around Lissa…" His aura saddened with the mention of Lissa. "Well anyway, I saw her earlier walking by and she looked like crap. I didn't want her to be alone."

"She wasn't alone. I was with her all night."

He nodded looking thoughtful. "What happened to her?"

Adrian wasn't sure how to reply. Maybe if he told him he could help. He had fought Strigori in the past and he would do anything to increase the odds of Rose getting out alive. He realized he had to tell him the truth. Hopefully he wouldn't regret it later.

"Lissa is gone," he replied finally.

He frowned, confused. "Wait, what?"

"Strigori have taken her hostage. A note was sent to Rose. Apparently she pissed off a lot of Strigori out there." He knew he was lying about that part but he didn't want to mention that the Strigori was Dimitri. He wasn't sure if Christian knew.

"Crap…what are we doing here? I thought Rose would go straight away."

He noticed that he had said _we_ but he let it go. "I don't know, but the note said she has a week to come before they kill her so I guess Rose is trying to get there when they least expect it." He looked down. "She said she wanted to go tomorrow morning."

"I want to come," Christian said confidently.

He looked up. "I was hoping you would say that. Even though she is too stubborn to admit it…she needs help, she is probably walking into a trap."

"I'll come back here in the morning," he said as he walked away.

Adrian shut the door and walked back over to the bed, ignoring the drink that he had poured himself earlier. He looked to see Rose's aura had changed. She was awake. He lied down next to her, looking to see if she would make any sign of being awake. But she just remained still pretending to be asleep. Adrian closed his eyes, trying not to think about anything in particular. He opened his eyes when he felt a movement in the bed. He looked to see Rose moving closer to him, resting her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her protectively and closed his eyes hoping morning would never come.

* * *

Rose fell asleep in Adrian's arms letting his warmth soothe her. Her dream suddenly shifted to a long dark room. The only light was coming from a candle not far from her. With the small light she could see there were windows but they were completely blacked out. The events of what happened before came back to her and she had to hold back a scream. She curled up into a ball trying to calm herself down.

_I'm in Lissa's head._

Rose heard a door open as Lissa turned to face them. She remembered punching someone before and she would do it again if it meant getting out of here. Both Rose and Lissa panicked when the person that had entered came into view. He looked exactly the same as the last time Rose saw him but Lissa was shocked.

"Hello Lissa," Dimitri said, a mocking grin spread across his face.

Lissa couldn't respond. She was in shock. She hadn't been near a Strigori before and she wished she never would have to again. The evil glint in his eye chilled her to the bone. She couldn't understand how Rose could face Strigori with such confidence.

"You're probably wondering why I brought you here." He shrugged. "Though if you were smart, you would have already figured that out."

"Why?" she asked, not even bothering to hide the panic she felt. "Why do this?"

He walked over and crouched next to her so that he was eye level with her. "Because I need you to be bait for Rose."

She widened her eyes in horror. She knew what Rose would do when she found out. She would come to her rescue, she would get herself killed.

"Why are you doing this to Rose? Why couldn't you have just left her alone?"

He rolled his eyes, standing up. "I did leave her alone, until she came and staked me off a bridge."

"You knew she would keep her promise. You knew she would come and find you."

He shrugged. "I expected it but I didn't expect her to find me so quickly."

"You still didn't answer my earlier question: Why are you doing this to Rose?"

"Isn't it obvious, since she won't join me I might as well kill her." He walked away from Lissa towards the door. "It's inevitable Lissa, deal with it," he said as he walked out the room. Lissa was still in shock. She knew without a doubt that Rose knew she was in danger. She rested her head in her hands. She didn't know how to feel. She wanted to be rescued but not at the cost of a friend…

Rose left Lissa's head as she woke up. She tried to sit up but Adrian's arms kept her down. She turned her head to see that there were small rays of sunlight seeping through the gaps in the curtains. It was morning. They had to leave now.

"Adrian?" she whispered trying to get him to wake up. There was no reply, he remained perfectly still. "Adrian?" she repeated a little louder. This time she saw him frown trying to open his eyes. "Time to wake up," she said shaking him gently. He opened his eyes fully and looked at Rose with a lazy grin on his face. "Adrian we have to go now."

"What's the rush? I'm rather comfortable here," said Adrian still sleepy.

"Adrian, we have to go," she repeated slowly letting her words sink in.

Adrian's smile faded. "Oh yeah, we better go." He moved his arms away allowing Rose to get off the bed. She walked out the door and headed back to her room. She walked in to see it was exactly how she left it. It was a complete mess. It suited her mood at the time.

She grabbed her bag, emptying it onto her bed. All she needed was the spare bottle of water she kept in her room at all times, the map that he had sent and the silver stake from the last time.

Rose changed her clothes, grabbed her bag and made her way back to Adrian's room. She wasn't surprised to see Christian standing around with Adrian waiting for her.

"Let's go," she said as they made their way to Adrian's car. She was surprised that no one bothered them on the way.

Rose sat in the car with Adrian driving. Rose remembered a conversation she had awhile ago with him.

"_You know," mused Adrian, "I kind of like the idea of us going on the road together."_

"_Whatever," Rose shot back. "You probably wouldn't let me drive."_

Rose smiled at the memory.

"What are you smiling at little dhampir," asked Adrian smiling with her.

She looked at him. "Nothing," she said, her smile spreading across her face. Her smile faded as she reached over to grab the map. "Okay…we need to turn left…back there."

Adrian pulled over. "Rose I'm sorry, but your navigation skills suck." He grabbed the map and handed it back to Christian who up to this point was staring into space.

She poked her tongue out at Adrian.

He raised an eyebrow. "Is that an invitation?"

She rolled her eyes looking out the window as he drove back onto the road.

Rose wasn't sure what to expect when they arrived. She worried that Adrian and Christian wouldn't make it out. It was too late to send them back and they wouldn't agree to it if she could. She hoped Lissa was okay. She hadn't felt any strong emotions from her so she took that as a good sign. She wondered if she would be able to kill Dimitri. Rose shook her head. She was ready. She had killed plenty of Strigori before, Dimitri wouldn't be any different. She sighed. She knew she was lying to herself but she needed to believe she could get through this.

A few hours later, Adrian turned onto a dirt path. Rose looked around her. _We're close._ They couldn't have been more than five minutes away now. Rose's heart rate began to quicken. She looked and saw she wasn't the only one nervous. Adrian looked a bit paler then normal and Christian wasn't any better. Adrian felt Rose's gaze and looked at her. He smiled at her reassuringly but the smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

Rose looked up, a derelict house coming into view. As they got closer she saw that all the windows were blacked out, which was perfect for Strigori. Rose reached into her bag for her stake trying to relax. Even the bright sun shining straight onto them didn't calm her.

Adrian parked the car in front of the house. Even though Rose knew Lissa was in there, she couldn't move. The last time she had faced Dimitri kept playing over and over again in her head. She turned to see both Adrian and Christian looking at her, waiting for her to call the shots.

She took in a deep breath. "Okay this is how it is going to go. Both of you are going to go find Lissa and get her out. I'll go scout the house for Strigori."

Christian frowned. "Rose that's stupid let us-"

"Just do what I say. Okay? This isn't your fight." Before they could protest further Rose got out the car, stake in hand and made her way to the front door. She turned around to see them both getting out the car, glancing around nervously.

Rose opened the door, holding it open for Adrian and Christian. She didn't shut it when everyone was inside. _Just an extra precaution. _When she turned around she saw that there were two hallways. One leading to the left side of the house, the other to the right. Rose remembered when she slipped into Lissa head the windows had been on the right side of the room and Dimitri had entered from behind her.

"Okay you two go down the right hallway, I'll go down the left one," she said walking towards the left side. She walked two steps when someone grabbed her arm. She turned to see Adrian holding her.

"Be careful," he said as he kissed her on the cheek. She nodded turning around and continued down the hallway. She walked through the door closest to her.

The nausea hit her the moment Rose entered the room. It was too dark for her to see anything which made it a surprise when there was a sudden movement behind her. She turned and was startled to see Dimitri only an inch away from her. She stepped back only to be stopped by his hands grabbing her arms to restrain her while knocking her stake out of her hands and across the room. She tried to wiggle out of his grip but it was hopeless. She knew she should be terrified right now but the emotion didn't come. Not like last time. This time she was ready, this time she would succeed.

He smiled at her but there was no kindness in his eyes, only the red that seemed to haunt her in her nightmares. "Roza."

She glared at him. The nickname that she use to love was an insult to her now. "Dimitri," she rolled her eyes. "Now that we are acquainted again with each other, could you let go of me." She tried to kick him with her legs but he just made her lose her balance each time. The déjà vu was almost as nauseating as his presence. _It's different this time._

He grinned in a way that brought chills to Rose, as he pushed her away. She went flying across the room and just as she thought she was going to go through the wall he was there, holding her from behind.

"All this time I have become stronger," he spoke into her ear causing her heart to beat faster. "You lost your chance of killing me a _long_ time ago." He flipped her around to face him. He kissed her on the lips briefly, _the kiss of death_. "Eternity will be lonely without you."

Rose gasped as everything went black.

* * *

Adrian and Christian made their way down the dark hallway. Lucky for them, there was only one door. _This is too easy,_ Adrian thought, frowning. He panicked when he realized why. _Lissa's rescue wasn't what was important._

"Let's just get this over quick," Adrian said.

Christian nodded in agreement and quickened his pace. When they reached the door he yanked it open and walked inside. There was a candle lit next to a figure that was curled up on the ground. Adrian recognized Lissa immediately.

"Lissa!" Adrian shouted out as they walked towards her. She looked up startled to see them. Once she recognized them her aura filled relief with a hint of confusion.

"Out of all the people who would attempt to rescue me, I would never have expected you two to work together," she said as she ran up to hug them. Adrian could see that this was extremely awkward for Christian as he broke away quickly. At first Adrian thought that it was the rejection that hurt Lissa but she was looking around them for someone. "Where's Rose," she asked panicked.

"She went after the Strigori, Lissa we have to get you-"

"Oh no! We have to go get her now before Dimitri gets to her and-"

"Whoa, wait a second. _Dimitri_? As in Guardian Belikov?" Christian asked confused. _Crap, should have told him earlier._

"No time to explain, just keep moving," said Adrian as he pushed them out the door. Adrian ran ahead of them, eager to get Rose and get out of there.

Lissa was still confused that Christian was there. "Why did you come? Was it for me?" she asked. Adrian turned around to glare at her. _For fucks sake, priorities, _Adrian thought, angry at Lissa.

Christian stopped to look at her with disbelief. "You're asking that now?"

She stopped and stared back at him. "Yes."

"Lissa get this through your head. There is nothing more between you and me," he replied as he ran ahead. Adrian didn't have the time to care about Lissa's rejection. His entire mind was focused on getting Rose out alive. He went in the direction Rose had gone. He hoped he wasn't too late.

Adrian paused when they arrived in a different hallway. He looked in the doorway and froze at what he saw.

Dimitri was caressing the cheek of Rose's lifeless form.

Relief filled him when he saw Rose's aura still intact, _she's alive_. He charged into the room.

"Don't touch her!" he shouted at Dimitri.

"Stay back, I'm not laying a hand on you," he replied calmly.

Flames erupted close to Adrian as Christian walked through.

"Take a step closer and she dies," he said lifting his head to look at Adrian and Christian. "I'm planning on killing her anyway but it's your call." He gently put Rose on the ground as he stood up to pace in front of her, taunting with them. "Better yet, if you don't go…I will awaken her."

"How are we meant to know if you don't turn her anyway?" Adrian asked, trying to remain calm.

Christian raised his hands ready to send Dimitri up in flames.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. If I catch on fire I will grab Rose and she will burn with me," he said with a smirk on his face. "If I was you I would go now before you have to witness Rose awakening. Plus when she is awakened she will be _very_ hungry…"

* * *

Rose was slowly regaining consciousness. The black was slowly fading away. She heard voices but she couldn't understand what they were saying. She didn't really care anyway, she just wanted to get back to sleep.

"Hurt her and I will kill you Belikov." The voice sounded familiar and realization hit her smack in the face. She didn't dare move, for all she knew they didn't know she was awake.

"Try it, it will be entertaining to watch," said Dimitri.

Rose opened one of her eyes hesitantly. Dimitri was walking in front of her, his attention on Adrian and Christian. She opened both her eyes trying to absorb what was happening. She stared at Adrian hoping he would look at her. He was too busy glaring at Dimitri. Rose wished Adrian never looked at her like that because the glare was freaking her out.

"I'd give you about five seconds to be dead on the floor, maybe less."

Adrian looked away from Dimitri his gaze looking down on the floor. He looked over at Rose and met her stare. She winked at him and shut her eyes again hoping Adrian had looked away.

"I bet I could fight you," said Christian. Rose felt the temperature of the room increase and she assumed Christian was using his fire abilities. She opened her eyes again and saw that Dimitri was completely distracted. She looked for her stake but it was still on the other side of the room. She looked down at her watch. It was still day outside. If she stuffed up her plan they would all be dead but it was their only shot. Rose slowly moved, trying to stand up as quietly as she could. By the time she was in a crouch position, Christian had noticed what she was doing. He started threatening Dimitri with fire again.

"I'd give you about _ten_ seconds to be dead on the floor."

Rose stood up completely without making a sound. Dimitri hadn't noticed a thing. She waited for the right moment to strike. _One more step._

Adrian smiled as Rose round-house kicked Dimitri in the head knocking him to the ground. _He's not going to stay down for long._ She didn't even have time to make a witty remark; she just sprinted out the door. She heard Christian and Adrian running after her as well as Lissa when they entered the hall. They didn't stop until they had left the house. Rose greeted the sun with open arms. They were safe. She turned to see Dimitri standing in the doorway furious.

"Hey Dimitri!" she shouted. "Lesson one: Don't hesitate." She shrugged. "Guess I learnt something after all."

Adrian chuckled as they got into the car and drove off.

* * *

**Author's Note: **this is the first time I have written a fic like this. I have written one-shots before but not of this length. It would be really appreciated if you guys could give me some feedback, especially the people who have read my other Vampire Academy fic.


End file.
